Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of automobile brake system, and more particularly to a system which directly transforms automobile anti-collision signals and throttle-misoperation signals into brake operating signals.
Description of Related Arts
Chinese granted patent 20051001077.X of the applicant, “Throttle system with an annunciator”, discloses system with firstly judges whether a throttle operation is right or wrong, and then decides whether to remedially operate the brake, in such a manner that the throttle becomes a double-function automobile throttle pedal system which is able to both accelerate and brake; wherein an annunciator is provided on a throttle pedal, a linkage device or an automobile body part corresponding to the throttle pedal. The annunciator is connected to an electric valve cutting engine oil circuit and an electric valve starting the brake. Such technology proposes perceiving throttle-misoperation by electronic settings, and outputting brake signals to the electric valve of the oil circuit and the electric valve of the brake for remedially braking. One disadvantage of such technology is that when a signal reading device for judging and extracting throttle-misoperation signals from continuously-changing pressure signals detected by the annunciator is out of order, judgment of the throttle-misoperation signal may be wrong, resulting in poor reliability of the system. Another disadvantage of such technology is that signal output wires control the electric valves and the electric valves to shut off the automobile engine oil circuit, igniting circuit, motor power, etc., which prolongs a period between the throttle-misoperation of a driver and a time the automobile is stopped; the automobile has a long error traveled distance, and the slow-response method is not conducive to avoid traffic accident. A third disadvantage of such technology is that signal output wires control the electric valves and the electric valves to shut off the automobile engine oil circuit, igniting circuit, motor power, etc., which completely stops the engine for rotating and working, resulting in stop of automobile safety systems such as brake system, steering system, and anti-skid system; therefore, stopping the automobile engine with the throttle-misoperation signals is not conducive to remedial emergency brake when throttle-misoperation happens.
Chinese patent application 201110030092.4 of the applicant, “Device automatically correcting throttle-misoperation to brake through cooperation of electrical equipment and machine” discloses a device comprises a sensor, a signal analyzer and a brake starting. One disadvantage of the device is that there are too many microelectronic equipments for obtaining throttle-misoperation signals, which decreases reliability. Another disadvantage of the in the brake starting mechanism, circular motion of the motor is transformed into a reciprocating motion of the brake rope with a straight rack; because the straight rack needs to be positioned to ensure the reciprocating motion, a frame needs to be provided for fixing a relative position of the motor and the straight rack, wherein the frame has a large volume, and is difficult to find a suitable mounting location for; furthermore, the structure is complex, cost is high and reliability is poor.
There are three main states of the throttle-misoperation correcting system: braking when accident happens, lifting brake when the accident released, and resetting. However, shifting between the three states of the conventional throttle-misoperation correcting system uses a microelectronic controller for starting the brake and backwardly releasing the brake. Microelectronic circuit has poor reliability due to signal drift, etc.